The Art of Forgiving
by Pretty Little Glee Club
Summary: Four months after the cheating incident, Kurt has forgiven Blaine, but Blaine doesn't believe him. How should Kurt show him it's really okay?


**The Art of Forgiving**

**Fandom: **Glee

**Author: **Pretty Little Glee Club

**Characters/Pairings: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Four months later, Kurt has forgiven Blaine, but Blaine doesn't believe him. How should Kurt show him it's really okay?

**Category: **Romance

**Word count:**

**Warnings: **I don't own Glee, simple as that. Spoilers up to the last episode, 4x04. And also, this is not passed to a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I'm not perfect. :)

**I feel so bad. I'm writing a one-shot, while I really should working on New York Date and My Baby. I just don't know what to write... stupid, huh? :(**

**This is a reaction fic to 4x04... I hope this is the way the problems are solved, but I doubt it, since it's Ryan Murphy and he's always unpredictable...**

**Enough rambling... Enjoy the story, I'm personally really proud about the title. It's probably nothing in your eyes, but yea.. :3**

The Art of Forgiving

"Why?"

Blaine is crying now, and Kurt knew he would. He knows how Blaine is. Blaine is a dapper gentleman and he doesn't deserve the way Kurt treats the curly-haired boy now, or so he thinks.

"Because I love you, Blaine, and what you did hurt me. But also you, I know how sorry you are and honestly? I'm not properly living without knowing you're mine," Kurt whispered and wants to move closer, but Blaine won't let him by blocking his arms in front of his chest, sobbing loudly.

"I don't deserve those kind words, Kurt. I hurt you... badly..." He managed to get out between the tears and ugly sniffing, but Kurt personally thinks he is still sexy. Blaine will always be sexy to him.

"Blaine, look at me."

Finally, Blaine looks up at his boyfriend and Kurt gasps, because Blaine's eyes are red and big, and he looks like a puppy. With that look Blaine can explain everything and gets forgiven easily. Kurt smiles and suddenly comes up with an idea. Sure, it's not ideal, but he's sure about it and it's the only thing he can do to make Blaine believe him.

He drops on his knees and grabs Blaine's hands before the silly boy in front of him can do anything about it, clearing his throat.

"Blaine Anderson, I surely didn't expect it to go like this. I thought we would live together in a crappy appartment, just after a fight about something silly... But it's not like that, it's here, and now... And I'm gonna ask you this, because I love you, and I forgive you, and you're the most beautiful person I've ever met and will ever meet. That says something, Blaine. If you, after this, will not believe me, you're a dumbass, I'm sorry to say that."

Kurt looks up and sees Blaine, not suprisingly, crying and shaking, obviously trying to keep standing on his legs. Kurt laughs softly and continues holding Blaine's hands, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the soft, slightly tan skin.

"So, Blaine... Please, love, will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?" Kurt blinks his eyes and before he can really prepare, his arms are full of Blaine. His skin tingles after the number of kisses Blaine has planted on his face, and he feels the boy's tears on his cheek, but it doesn't matter, because in that moment, he doesn't miss the whispered '_yes, oh god yes_' Blaine gives him and he's laughing out loud, and Blaine is laughing and together they're jumping up and falling down again, sobbing, laughing, kissing each other, because right then and there, it doesn't matter Kurt doesn't have a ring, it doesn't matter they haven't touched each other properly in months, because they're engaged, and that's the most important thing right now.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson-Hummel," and Kurt strokes Blaine ring-finger, where he hopes in a few years, would be a wedding ring.

"Thank you, Kurt... I love you till the end of time..."

And frankly, hearing those words from Blaine, that's enough for Kurt.


End file.
